Fabrications artisanales
by Shinory
Summary: Une nouvelle invention qui en fera bien des heureux. Ou pas. [Projet avec Junk'peria, Elowlie et Linaelle, avec comme sujet, des foutues perles.] SANxZO.


_**Bonsouèr à tous. Eh oui, Shino est de retour. Peut-être que je n'écrirais que ce qui va suivre, ou alors je vais réellement reprendre les fanfictions. On verra bien. Bref, cet écrit a été écrit (... ._.) à l'occasion d'un petit défi de Junk'peria. Il devait contenir des perles, tu les voulais tes foutues perles, et bien voilà.  
>J'avoue que je doute franchement de la qualité de cet écrit, mais bon, c'était pour lui faire plaisir et parce que ça m'a bien tenté.<strong>_

_**Bon et bien, bonne lecture. **_

**Rating : M  
><strong>**Pairing : Zoro x Perles sauvages. (... ._.)(... ._.)(... ._.)  
><span>Univers<span> : One Piece  
>Tout est à M'sieur Oda. Hormis les perles. Non mais oh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fabrications artisanales.<strong>

« Je vais mourir. »

Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine du Thousand Sunny, gisait sur la figure de proue en forme de lion, pleurant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait faim, pour ne pas changer. Usopp, qui trafiquait encore on ne sait quelle invention aux côtés de son capitaine, s'essuya le front avec un tissu éponge qu'il avait dégoté dans la cale. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort aujourd'hui, vivement qu'ils atteignent un climat un peu plus frais.

« Comment peux-tu avoir faim avec cette chaleur ? On meurt de chaud ! »

Glissant de son perchoir, Luffy rampa jusqu'à son fidèle ami, qui l'accompagnait dans sa douleur sans broncher (ou pas). Sur le ventre, le menton collé au sol, il observait sans grand intérêt la drôle de machine qui se terminait devant lui. Elle avait une drôle d'allure. Une sorte d'immeuble trois étages en bois, avec des toboggans en spirale, et pleins d'autres choses complètement loufoques. Haussant un sourcil, il questionna le menteur.

« Ca sert à quoi ce truc ? »

Usopp bomba le torse, les yeux pétillants, fier de sa nouvelle création. Passant un coup de chiffon par-dessus pour retirer la poussière créée par le bois fraîchement poncé. Il supprima une dernière épine qui se rebellait avec son papier de verre, souffla dessus et tandis que sa main glissait sous son menton, il déclara haut et fort :

« Une machine pour faire des perles ! »

Prenant le temps d'analyser la réponse, Luffy réfléchit. Pourquoi la vie, pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi des perles, et pourquoi pas de la viande ? Une machine pour faire des perles ? Une machine à viande serait beaucoup plus utile ! A quoi ça pouvait bien servir une machine à faire des perles pour leur vie pleine d'aventure de pirates ?

« Mais c'est nul comme invention ! »

Renfrogné, Usopp grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ca nous permettrait de faire de très grosses économies ! Regarde, Nami et Robin achète toujours pour une somme faramineuse énormément de bijoux ! Désormais, on pourra les fabriquer nous-mêmes ! »

Luffy resta dubitatif et débattit intérieurement sur les perles contre la viande alors qu'à l'énonciation du mot « économies », Nami s'était précipitée vers eux. Arrivant comme une tornade, les yeux en forme de Berrys, seulement vêtue d'un simple bikini bleu turquoise, elle s'attaqua aux deux hommes.

« Qui a parlé d'économies ?! »

0o0o0o0

« REUNION D'EQUIPAGE ! »

La voix puissante de Nami résonna sur tout le navire, réveillant certains flemmards, excitant d'autres, ou terrorisant quelques uns. Tous arrivèrent rapidement, hormis une certaine algue, perdue on ne sait où. Sanji arriva, la bouche en cœur, deux délicieux cocktails délicatement posés sur un plateau en argent en équilibre sur sa main droite, tandis qu'un misérable plateau de bois était maintenu par sa main gauche, comportant diverses boissons.

« Nami-swan, que tu es si belle quand tu es impatiente ! »

« Oui, oui, j'en parlerai à mon cheval. »

« Nami a un cheval ?! » s'exclama Chopper, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« CHOUETTE, DE LA VIANDE ! »

Tandis que Luffy se mettait à chercher le fameux cheval sur tout le pont, Franky attrapa sa guitare.

« Je vais vous chanter une chanson qui s'intitule « La jeune furie rousse qui parlait à l'oreille des chevals ». »

« Yohohoho, on dit des chevaux, Franky-san ! »

« Vous savez, il fut un temps où moi aussi j'avais un cheval. Que dis-je, un cheval. J'aurai du dire un énorme cheval ! Il était si grand que l'on pouvait aller galoper sur les nuages ! »

De la fumée s'échappant de son crâne, Nami serra les poings. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de ces imbéciles.

« CA SUFFIT ! »

0o0o0o0

Le dernier hurlement lui permit de trouver la sortie. Quelle idée de faire autant de couloirs dans un navire ! Et cette foutue sorcière qui le réveillait en plein rêve, un rêve plutôt excitant d'ailleurs, qui lui laissa un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction. Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas un rêve, attraper ce foutu cuistot et aller lui faire vivre le pire des pêchers dans la réserve… Oh ouais, rien que d'y penser, il sentait son sang disparaître de sa tête pour aller se concentrer vers un point bien précis… Il se reprit d'un coup, mieux valait éviter d'arriver avec une gaule pas possible devant les autres.

« Te voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Le bretteur l'ignora, découvrant les cadavres de ses compagnons de galère sur la pelouse du navire, seule Robin ayant été épargnée. Même le pauvre petit Chopper n'y avait pas échappé. Il devrait peut-être contacter les autorités civiles en arrivant sur la prochaine île, pour cruauté envers les animaux-tout-mignon-qui-subissent-des-traitements-ideux-alors-qu'ils-n'y-sont-pour-rien-si-la-sorcière-rousse-est-dans-sa-semaine…rousse.

« Ne prête pas attention à ces abrutis, et écoute ce que j'ai à dire ! »

Zoro ignora donc ces partenaires, préférant obéir pour ne pas subir le même sort qu'eux. Baillant de manière désinvolte, sans mettre la main devant sa bouche, -et ouvrant la bouche si grand qu'on aurait pu voir le fond de son caleçon, précisément gris-, il écouta Nami pester contre les crétins qui ne l'écoutaient plus désormais, vu qu'ils étaient assommés.

« Tu disais donc ? » fit finalement Zoro, exaspéré, tandis que Nami semblait reprendre contenance.

« Ah, oui ! Grâce à la merveilleuse idée d'Usopp, vous allez tous nous confectionner à Robin et à moi les plus beaux bijoux que la Terre puisse porter. Et vous commencez MAINTENANT ! »

Le cri faisant sortir les autres du pays des morts, ils s'activèrent immédiatement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la navigatrice une nouvelle fois. Le temps qu'Usopp confectionne ces fameuses perles, grosses comme petites et de toutes les couleurs existantes, chacun prépara son coin réservé, profitant de ces quelques minutes pour emporter avec eux tout ce qui allait être nécessaire à leur survie. A savoir : trois packs de saké entiers pour monsieur l'Algue, six gigots sous l'autorisation du cuistot pour le singe en chewing-gum, huit litres de cola pour le charpentier dévergondé, une théière entière pour le musicien squelettique, trois bocaux de sucreries pour le médecin toxico-au-sucre (chacun son truc), dix-huit paquets de cigarettes pour l'homme-spirale toxico-à-la-cigarette, et quelques outils seulement pour notre menteur international.

Bref, de beaux jours en perspective.

0o0o0o0

Deux jours. Deux putain de jours qu'ils confectionnaient des putain de bijoux pour ces pu… assistées ! Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Les doigts en compote, ses heures de sommeil considérablement raccourcies, cette foutue aiguille qui lui transperçait le doigt à chaque fois qu'il ajoutait une perle à son « bijou », et surtout, le PIRE, deux putain de jours sans SEXE. Monsieur Roronoa était en manque. Et mieux valait de ne pas traîner dans les parages si on voulait éviter de se faire violer par cette algue au corps d'athlète, avec cette peau dorée au soleil, cette voix grave et tellement sensuelle, ce regard de braise, ce...hum. Bref, il n'en pouvait plus. C'est à peine s'ils avaient le temps de descendre manger.

Alors il craqua. Balançant son piètre travail à travers la vigie, prenant les bouteilles désormais vides avec lui, il arracha presque la trappe pour sortir. Il fit finalement demi-tour, attrapa les restes de ce qui semblait être un collier, et reprit sa route. Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre avec les cordages, il sauta directement pour atterrir souplement sur le gazon du pont.

Nami qui était tranquillement installée sur son transat, se faisant dorer au soleil, baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et regarda par-dessus l'énergumène qui lui faisait fasse.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je donne ma démission ! » cracha-t-il presque, en jetant son assemblage de perles sur les cuisses de madame la sorcière.

Attendant sa sentence, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Nami soupirer.

« Eh beh, c'est le meilleur que j'ai vu pour l'instant. Tous ont abandonné au bout d'une journée, sauf toi, Sanji et Usopp. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. J'attends de voir le résultat. T'as quartier libre. »

Etonné mais pas pour autant contre ces heures de repos, Zoro s'exécuta, et partit à la recherche d'un coin où dormir. Passant par la cuisine, il aperçut une petite tête blonde concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il entra donc, se foutant royalement du fait qu'il valait mieux laisser Sanji tranquille lors de ces moments-là et vint se coller contre le dos vouté par la fatigue.

« Neh, tu fais quoi sourcil-en-vrille ? Il est bizarre ton bijou. »

« J'ai déjà fini ceux de Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour, j'avais juste envie d'essayer un autre truc. Si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, j'ai pas que ça à faire de gérer des abrutis écervelés.»

Il vit en effet deux jolis colliers, orangé pour Nami et violacé pour Robin. Se décollant du blond, il s'assit à côté de lui, sa main soutenant sa tête lourde. Il observa le bijou que confectionnait Sanji. Utilisant du fil de fer qu'il avait doublé et ayant commencé par faire une boucle à la base, il assemblait les perles les plus grosses au début, les espaçant d'un ou deux centimètres, puis en mettait des plus petite sur la fin. A la fin, il sépara les deux fils pour faire un crochet, et, tout en repliant sur eux-mêmes ces deux pour qu'il entre dans la perle, il les glissa dans une dernière perle qui n'était pas trouée entièrement. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre quand Sanji voulu retirer la perle, faisant alors comprendre à Zoro que le crochet servait à maintenir la dernière perle sans que le fer ne dépasse de l'autre extrémité.

« Intelligent. »

« Et oui, pas comme toi. »

Zoro gronda, avant de se redresser et de regarder la « création » de son amant. Entre cinq et huit perles étaient ainsi alignées, intriguant au plus haut point le bretteur. Il demanda alors ce que c'était. Sanji soupira devant l'ignorance de celui-ci.

« Ça s'appelle un chapelet. Et voici donc un chapelet ''artisanal'', c'est le cas de le dire. »*(1)

« Ça a un rapport avec les chapeaux ? » demanda Zoro le plus sérieux du monde.

Sanji manqua de s'infliger une baffe monumentale face à la connerie inguérissable de cet homme. Il avait beau être bon amant, c'était purement (ou pas) et simplement un crétin fini. Trouvant ainsi un moyen d'embobiner cet abruti notoire, il décida de jouer le jeu.

« Effectivement, ça se met autour d'un chapeau. J'ai décidé dans faire un pour le mien. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de l'enfiler aujourd'hui, avec cette chaleur, ce ne sera qu'un plus pour transpirer et ainsi perdre la maigre graisse que j'ai gagné en t'écoutant parler tant s'était ennuyant. »

Tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire passer un message subtil à son compagnon, celui-ci n'y vu que du feu et continua sur ce sujet malgré la terrible envie qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Sanji.

« Arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt, t'es tout maigrichon, tu ferais mieux de faire un peu de muscu. »

« Pas besoin, je pratique déjà assez souvent de sport qui me demande une véritable force pour pouvoir finir ce que je suis en train de faire, tant l'effort est conséquent et intense. »

« Bah voyons, et quoi donc ? Courir après chaque paire de nichons ? Ah oui, quel sport ! »

Le blond voulu s'enterrer mille pieds sous terre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi crétin et sexy à la fois ? Il lui faisait des allusions sexuelles depuis le début et monsieur ne comprenait rien ! C'était pourtant le seul sujet où le marimo était plutôt rapide à la détente ! Etait-il malade ? Aurait-il subit un lavage de cerveau, bien qu'il n'en ait pas ? Merde, rendez-lui son pervers de Marimo !

« Et puis pourquoi tu me parles de chapeau alors que tout ce dont j'ai envie là, c'est de t'allonger sur cette table et te prendre violemment mais doucement. » protesta le vert.

« Tu sais même pas parler, ça veut rien dire, abruti sans cervelle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le crétin dépravé ? »

Une veine battit sur la tempe du pauvre cuistot qui demandait seulement une excellente partie de jambe en l'air de manière un plus subtile que la version « moi vouloir baiser toi » du Cro-Magnon nommé Zoro. Il se leva du banc, et empoigna fermement le col de son pitoyable amant.

« Tu veux te battre, Marimo ? »

« Quand tu veux, Curly ! »

S'en suivit un violent combat, sabres contre semelles, qui finit finalement par un coup de sabre qui atteint sans le vouloir les deux colliers soigneusement assemblés par Sanji. Zoro déglutit, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Pourtant, quand il se tourna, ce ne fut pas une tête de démon qui allait le réduire en bouillie qu'il découvrit, mais bel et bien de l'indifférence.

« Euh, je, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je m'en fous un peu là. »

Marimo haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il ? Il est vrai que lui aussi s'en foutait royalement, d'autant plus qu'après les petits combats qu'il s'accordait avec Sanji, il avait toujours une trique d'enfer. Il tiqua, baissant son regard sur le corps de son compagnon. Un sourire de pervers s'afficha sur ses lèvres. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait : il se passait exactement la même chose du côté de Sanji quand ils combattaient.

« Oh, je vois. » fit Zoro, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de te le dire, abruti. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Sanji attrapa Zoro pour le coller contre lui et l'embrasser furieusement, tout en saisissant sa plus belle création et les dirigeant vers la réserve où le futon qu'il avait utilisé pour dormir la nuit d'avant n'attendait qu'eux.

Verrouillant les deux portes d'accès, le bond poussa sensuellement Zoro sur le futon, qui se redressa sur ses deux coudes. Il put ainsi admirer Sanji en train de retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise avec une véritable lenteur pour le faire languir. Balançant sa chemise à travers la pièce, Sanji glissa sensuellement sa main le long de son corps, et atteint sa ceinture. Il la déboucla, la retira entièrement, et la fit claquer dans l'air avec un regard enflammé. Zoro déglutit.

« Oi, je refuse de faire des trucs sado-maso moi. »*(2)

Sanji sourit sournoisement, et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, à hauteur du marimo. Prenant les deux extrémités de sa ceinture, il la fit passer autour du cou de ce dernier, tirant dessus pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, le blond vint titiller ses jumelles avec sa langue.

« C'est qu'on s'inquiéterait de son petit derrière, Marimo-san ? » fit Sanji, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Zoro grogna, et agrippant Sanji par la taille, il inversa les positions, le dominant de toute sa splendeur. Il l'embrassa furieusement, imposant son rythme, ses mains se faisant baladeuses. Le blond sourit intérieurement, si le marimo croyait qu'il allait avoir le dessus aujourd'hui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude. Cependant, il le laissa faire, savourant l'instant, et appréciant terriblement la délicieuse sensation dans son cou quand sa bouche partie l'explorer. Aucun doute là-dessus, le marimo était doué, très doué. Il savait où agacer ses points faibles pour le faire succomber, et dieu seul sait à quel point il avait du mal à rester lucide. Ce qui le gardait conscient était tout simplement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, et la terrible envie de faire de l'autre son repas.

Alors que Zoro lui retirait son pantalon, se délestant par la même occasion son t-shirt d'une manière particulièrement sensuelle, Sanji prit cela pour un appel au viol et, se redressant d'un coup, il arracha presque les derniers vêtements qu'il restait sur le marimo. Sous les exclamations étrangement aiguës pour un homme tel que Zoro, particulièrement surpris par tant d'impatience, mais pas mécontent, il reprit les commandes, ré-attaquant son cou alors qu'il venait plaquer son érection douloureuse contre celle de l'autre. Ce dernier réagit violemment, se tendant comme un arc, et empoignant les fesses de son amant qui attaquait désormais ses bouts de chairs tendus vers le ciel.

« Oi… Rêve pas, blondinet… » geint marimo alors que son cuistot caressait de ses doigts ''l'entrée du paradis'' selon lui et descendait le long de son torse pour se retrouver face à mini-marimo.

Sa respiration se stoppa nette quand il sentit quelque chose de frais se coller contre son anus, le faisant frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sanji, qui arpentait un sourire de pervers fini. Zoro reconnu immédiatement le truc dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom que le blond avait fabriqué, et se crispa en sentant une première perle entrer. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais pas franchement excitant de se faire pénétrer par un objet qu'on mettait sur des chapeaux. Une seconde perle fut poussée à l'intérieur puis une troisième. Sanji les ajouta une à une avec sa main droite, prenant grand soin d'admirer les différentes réactions de son amant tandis qu'il entretenait son membre dur de la main gauche.

« Pour…quoi t'utilises ton… truc à chap-peau comme ç-ça ? » parvient-il à formuler entre deux vagues d'excitation.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas un truc pour chapeau abruti, c'est un sextoy. »

Le vert reprit enfin sa respiration alors que Sanji semblait stopper ''l'ascension'' de sa création. Un sextoy ? Sérieusement ? Plutôt un matériel à torture ! Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, sentant la première perle très près de son point G. Ce bordel ne faisait rien de spécial, mais il ne savait pourquoi, il était excité au possible avec ce truc entre les fesses. Le blond appuya de nouveau, voulant faire entrer une autre perle, mais Zoro se contracta si violemment quand l'engin toucha sa prostate qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tout arrêter et d'admirer cette expression de pure jouissance sur le visage de son amant. Il laissa alors les choses ainsi, la perle se pressant délicieusement contre le point ultra-sensible de son partenaire, et le contempla en train d'essayer d'échapper à ce plaisir.

Sanji décida d'en donner encore plus, et glissa son nez le long de l'abdomen de Zoro. Celui-ci se contracta sous la sensation de chatouillis et poussa un long et profond râle, ayant renforcé la pression sur sa prostate en se contractant. Il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance, ainsi Sanji décida de partir à la redécouverte du membre terriblement excité et demandeur d'attention de son amant, et lécha du bout de sa langue extrémité de l'érection qui lui faisait face.

Cependant, il s'arrêta dans son élan, fasciné. Zoro se mit assis avec un mal fou vu comment il comprimait la perle et son point G, des spasmes le parcourant de part-en-part, contrarié qu'il s'arrête à ce moment-là, alors qu'il avait la tête entre ses jambes et que son souffle titillait méchamment son entrejambe. Il attendit un peu, se demandant si son compagnon n'était pas mort. A bout, il donna un petit coup avec sa jambe dans son bras, lui envoyant une nouvelle décharge électrique dans le bassin, faisant reprendre conscience à Sanji. Le blond leva alors la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Je suis si heureux pour toi ! » fit-il, le serrant dans ses bras, la larme à l'œil, son genou frottant malicieusement son entrejambe douloureux. « Regarde, » il posa son doigt sur ce qu'il observait avec tant de fascination « tu as enfin des poils ! ».

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut d'une extrême violence, il sembla que Zoro voulu repeindre la réserve avec le sang de son amant, tant il était agressif. Il agrippa ses affaires, retira brusquement ce qu'il avait en lui tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, et le réduisit à néant. Encastré dans le mur, Sanji vit à travers ses paupières gonflées son amant se rhabiller, furieux, et quitter la pièce. Il versa une petite larme en découvrant son œuvre en mille morceaux sur le futon, priant pour qu'elle vive en paix dans l'au-delà, elle qui avait pu explorer de fond-en-comble cet endroit interdit. Il resta immobile, ne pouvant de toute façon bouger, et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien le sortir de là, espérant de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas sa délicieuse Nami ou son adorable Robin qui le découvre ainsi.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>*(1) : « Ca s'appelle un chapelet. Et voici donc un chapelet ''artisanal'', c'est le cas de le dire. »<strong>  
><strong>J'ai tellement honte de moi sur ce jeu de mots. « Chapelet ''artisanal'' » est le jeu de mots de « chapelet anal ». Voilà voilà. Jeu de mots bien évidemment présent dans le titre. Honte à moi.<strong>

***(2) : « Oi, je refuse de faire des trucs sado-maso moi. »**  
><strong>Ceci est un petit clin d'œil à ma fiction Roronoa Entreprises, où c'est tout l'inverse. Voilà voilà.<strong>

**_Bon, j'espère que c'était bien tout de même. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ainsi, donc j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va donner. Sinon, grosse casse-dédi à Junk, Lina et Elowlie car ce sont elles qui ont créé ce projet pour faire revivre ce fandom et je me suis incrustée dedans de manière assez violente, comme une grosse clocharde en demande d'emploi. Je sens que y'en a une ou deux qui vont me sortir un truc trop profond avec ces p…n de perles imposées tandis que moi j'en ai fait du gros caca. Allez lire leur One-Shot, ils seront tous publiés aujourd'hui, soit le vendredi 14 novembre 2K14 (azy wesh tchip) !_**

**_TCHUSS._**  
><strong><em>Shino<em>**


End file.
